One rainy day
by weny1717
Summary: This will take place during New Moon at the part were Edward leaves but there is a big twist. It is not just Jacob who helps Bella get better but Victoria as well. Why does Victoria help Bella? Femslash don't like don't read. Rated T may change to M for later chapters. no Beta
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first fanfic. I please be nice, I hope you like it.**

**This will take place during New Moon at the part were Edward leaves but there is a big twist. It is not just Jacob who helps Bella get better but as well Victoria. Why does Victoria help Bella?****Femslash don't like don't read. Rated T may change to M for later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

B POV

" NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed. I jolted up from my bed. Looking around in my room. I was no longer in the forest chasing after him pleading with him not to leave. It had been months but it felt like years scenes they left. I had been having the same dream always running after him but never catching him. I looked at my clock it was only 5am. Knowing that I would not be getting back to sleep I got up, and ready for the day.

Charlie was gone by the time I made my way to the kitchen. I looked around try to find something to eat but gave up and had a pop tart. Not even finishing it I started on my too school. It was going fine up in till my truck started acting up. I was only 5 miles from school and of course raining buckets outside. _God fucking dammit, you mother fucking truck don't stall now! _My truck had never stalled before sure it was hard to start but it always got me from point A to point B. Now I was on the shoulder of the road and it looked like no was coming. So I pulled out my cell phone that Charlie gave me after they left so I could call him anytime anywhere if I need help or just someone to talk to. I speed dialed him at the police station.

"Hello Forks Police station how I can help you." Said a very bored sounding cop.

"Hey this Bella Swan would you please get my dad I need to tell him something." Trying not to sound grumpy I was cold and late for school.

"Sorry Bella he is out right now looking in on some wolf attack. Try his cell phone." I could hear the TV. Turning on in the back ground.

"Ok bye." I say hitting the end key. I tried Charlie's cell phone but it rang 5 times and when to voice mail. I felt him a message telling what happened and to call me back a.s.a.p.

Now what it was raining and every ones was already in class so they could not give me ride to school. Not that they would I had really tried that hard to be friends with any of them. The only people I tried to friends with are Angela and Jake.

It stopped rain bucket outside and if I hurried I could make it home before it started to rain to hard again. There was no way I was walk 5 miles in the rain to go school. _Ok Bella you can do this just cut across the woods and it a straight shot home. You'll be home in 15 minutes or 10 if you don't trip. _After giving myself a pep talk I grabbed my book bag opened the door ran into the woods. Little bid I know that running into the world to get home faster would change the course of my life forever.

As I ran it started to rain buckets again I was almost home when I fell. I tried getting up but I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle it hurt so bad I cried out in pain. My eyes were also in pain I fell in so mud and it had gotten in my eyes. That's when I felt some one helping me up. They were cold and hard. _Oh my god he's back he came back._ My heart started to sing with joy. I quickly tried to whip to mud from my face with the sleeve of my shirt. I look up and my heart sank. Fear replaced joy. Two red eyes were looking into my eyes.

"Victoria?" I shouted with fear. Was going to kill me. He had killed James and now she was going to kill me. But for some reason her eye were not filled with hate and anger. None of those things. She was looking at me like she was worried about me.

"Are you all right?" She said. Her voice was nothing like I had ever heard before it was very high almost like a baby talk voice people use on their kids. But it was the most wonderful voice I had ever heard.

"YES I mean no my ankle it hurts so very bad. Why you are here to kill me do it quick then. That's all I ask. He Left me He does not want me any more so please! So please just make it quick!" I was cry by the end of the speech I closed my eye and waited of the end.

I felt her pick me up and she ran. I heard her open and close a door. I open my eye to see that I was back home in my room. So she was going to kill me here of a places.

"I am not going to kill you." She said I clam voice.

"So what then just torture me is that it?" I was cold and hugging myself at tight as I could, and my ankle was hurting so bad that I could image what kind of torture she was going to put me under.

"Please Bella there is something I need to tell you. If you would just give time to explain." She said almost begging to let me hear her out.

"Ok." I said. I feeling uneasy and yet somehow at the same time relax around her.

"But before I get started let's get you in some clean dry clothes and get some ice for your ankle." Her voice was still sound unsure witch I found odd. Was it not supposed to be me to feel unsure around her?

"Yes that sound good if you could please hand me shirt and a pair of pants from the top dower that would be a big help." I said trying to sound clam. She grab a blue over size shirt and black sweat pants. She hand them to me.

"I am just going to get to you some ice to put on your ankle. I shall be back in 10 seconds." She about to leave when I spoke up.

"Victoria it takes me more than 10 second to get dressed. Just give me like 1 minute that would be better." I said she smiled and nod and walk out the room. I was glad that I was seated on the side of my bed so all I had to so was wiggle out if my pant and under as they had gotten drench as well I put my sweats first it was hard not to move my ankle. I did know how long it takes to get my pants on. That is why as I was taking of my shirt and bra because it to have become wet that I heard the door open. I looked to see Victoria looking at me top less. I felt myself getting red face but was she looks at my boobs? She closed her eyes and toke a deep breath.

"I am sorry I thought you were done" She explained. I quick put on the blue shirt on as fast as I could.

"You can open you eye now I am done."

"Hear you go I got you some ice and a glass of water with some the pill you humans take for pain and a wet towel for your face." She said it all in one the breath.

"Thank you" I said. As she put the water on my night stand and wet towel. The she help me up to the head of my bed. That is when I smelled the best scent ever in my life. She smelled like the ocean and lavender it was and odd combo but it worked for her. _Oh wow she smells better the Edward. Did I just think she smell better than Him? _That also when I really notice that she was wearing green tank top and tight almost paint on dark blue jeans._ Wow she has body on her that even Rosalie _would_ be jealous of. What did I just check out girl, and Victoria no less what wrong with me today? _ She careful put the bag of ice on my ankle and while she did that I toke the pain pill and chucked the water I notice how thirsty I had gotten. I then clean my face thanks to the towel.

"Ok I said what did you what to tell me?" I asked

"Well Bella First thing first I Love You." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2**

**Once again I don't own twilight **

B POV

"You love me? ME! What the hell is this some kind of joke?" I could not believe it Victoria loves but why?

"Bella it's true I am love with you. I know that you are with Edward and you too love each other but I love you and want to be with you. James was never my true mate. Please Bella give me the time of day to show you we should be together. If I have to start drink animal blood I will for you." I looked in to her red eyes and she looked into my eyes we held each other gaze. I search her eye for any lies, but all I saw was truth and love.

"Victoria I am not sure if I can love you or anyone else. Don't you see how broken I am. He E-E-E ward. Leffft Me." I was staring to cry. She toke a hold of my hand. She didn't say anything she let me finish. "He said that he didn't love me and I wasn't good enough for him." She hissed at that but she let me keep going. "I tried to run after him but I got lost in the woods and just laid there. Broken just broken because I cared for him and I loved him so much that I hoped he felt the same way too. But he didn't I was nothing to him nothing because he left me like a toy you out grown and toss in the garbage." I started to shake. Then Victoria let go of my hand and pulled me in a hug. I relax right away in to her arms but kept shaking._ Why does her touch make me melt into her? She feels so soft and hard at the same time._ It was not the gentle hug I was used from vampire. This hug was tight. It was like she was trying to keep held together with her arms. She rocked me back and forth over and over again till I stop shaking.

"Bella you are not nothing, but you don't look broken at all. You look strong and brave to me." She kissed me on my head before letting me go. It made me shiver and I could feel a little tingle from where she kissed me.

"Well I not as broken as I once was I act like a zombie. Then I found some old bikes, and Jake and I have been putting g then back together. Jake is my best friend, with his help I am starting to act like a person again." It felt good to talk else about this other than Jake. I can't tell Jake the whole story because I would have to tell him about vampires._ And would a one way ticket to the loony bin. _"Victoria I would like you start at when did you start falling in love with me. I have to understand where you are coming from." She looked around the room before grabbing my rocking chair and putting it to the side of my bed.

V POV

"Well Bella it all start the day I first saw you." With that I start to explain to her what had happened almost a year ago. A day that made me realize who I was supposed to be with, I looked at her and started my tale.

Flash back

James, Laurent, and I were running down to LA for the night life. We had grown bored of Washington. Plus James wanted to hunt down a human that he found 13 years ago. So we were going to LA when James stopped he had smelled some vampires in the area. The closer we got the more vampires we could smell and hear. They smelled odd like almost animal like it what strange. When we got there that is when I saw their strange gold eye. It was one of the oddest things I have seen in all my years. Of course I have heard of some golden eyed vampires, but I just thought they were rumors. As we got closer that is when I saw her. She was so pretty no that not right gorgeous more like it. Her hair was thick and brown and had a bit of wave to it. Her eyes were like deep pools of chocolate set in a heart shaped face. I feel like I was being pulled to her. _Victoria what is wrong with you. Your James mate you have been for a very long time stop looking at her now. Ok why can't I stop looking at her she just a human a week human. What is that wonderful smell is it coming from that girl no it can't be her it smells too good to becoming from a human. Get you head in the game girl. Oh My God what is going on? I miss everything they have been saying wait did they say her name what is her name? _I so fix on this human that I didn't notice James getting in a fight with the rest of them. All at once she was pushed be hiding them. I felt sad and toke step to her that when a small gold eye step in front of her and hissed at me. This angered me and crouched down getting ready to jumper her that when Laurent spoke up.

"We can see that the game is over." He said trying to calm the station but not working for James had a look that said it all. We were no longer going to LA no that human had just gained a few extra days of life. No he had a new human to hunt. The girl that if my heart could still beat would be going crazy for her, and I didn't even catch her name.

"James, Victoria let's go!" Laurent yelled at us. I toke one last look the girl. As soon as we were about 10 miles a way that is when James started to put his plan into action.

"I have found my new game. This will be the best game ever. I can't wait to taste her blood. This is going to be fucking awesome!" He was excited but his smile no longer made me smile. It made mad how he dare go after him my human. _Wait did I just think of her as my human. Ok I have to stop drinking the blood of crack whores. _ I found my voice and spoke up.

"No James let her go. After all she being protects by so many vampires, and after all you said we were going to LA to dance and get new clothes. You promised me." I said trying to use my most baby sounding voice I could. That ways worked on him. To be honest I hated my voice it sound like a bimbo.

"My love. I will get you new clothes and even a car in LA, but baby you got to let me have my fun. The faster we get started the fast we get to a dance club and a new ruby neck less. OK my little ginger snap." He said while grad my head and crashing his lips to mine. But something was wrong. His kiss didn't turn me on any more. Sure it was a good kiss but it lost it fire. I pulled away and head to town with James. Laurent said he wanted out of this game and left to god knows where. When we parted ways with him, James started looking for her scent. They must have made a false trail because we just left like we were going in a big circle.

"Fuck this lets head into town Tor. Made we can find her scent in a house that can give me a clue." This made me worried again if he get to her what will I do. We did find her scent at a school and from there we went to Arizona were James knew they would take her he was so good at this game. That he was right about 99% of the time it was crazy. So went and from there we went to her house and got a video that James said would be prefect of the stage. He likes to think of the ending of his games as a big theatrical performance. When everything was ready he would call out action and the paly would begin.

"Ok baby everything is ready let the play start. I and action." As he said this he walks out to meet Bella. When I found out her name I was so happy to put a name to her and such pretty name to. As he did his little speech I was wondering how to get him away from her just so she could make a run for it and she could a lest have fighting chance. But then Bella did the one thing that made James games worthwhile she fought back she spared him with pepper spray. That's when he starts at her. I fast as I could I ran to look for something that would start a fire so I could light James on fire with I was not going to let him kill her. I still did not know why I could let her died but something deep inside told me that if she dies I die. When I found gas and a lighter and returned. The Cullen's had come and were saving Bella and killing James my mate. I was odd because I should be really angry but I am just pissed off that it is not me that going to finish him off. That is when some of the Cullen's saw me and charged at me. Well thanks to ability to scene danger I ran the other way they chased me. I ran till I felt safe.

For a long time I was shell of a vampire I was drink too little and a going out in the sun and not giving a shit till. I stared to think to really think. _Why was I so sad sure I lost James he was my mate, but he never act that nice to me. I loved him but was I ever in love with him or did I just like the idea of being in love with him. So at least I would have someone. Plus what about Bella I still can't get her out of my head. Every time I think about her I fell happy more happy then James ever made me. Bella what are you doing to me?_ This played over in my head for months till one day to hit me. I was walking in Center Park I saw a boy talking to a girl and I head every word he said.

"Jane I love you. I don't care that everyone thinks I should be with Mary. She doesn't light up my world when I think about her, you do light my world. The way you smile, laugh, tell a joke. I am crazy for you. Yes maybe I like the idea of being in love with her but I have never been in love with her, but I am not in love with her. Because you see I love you and I am in love with you as well." With that they kissed, and I ran to Forks. _I love her Bella's my true mate why else would she have this effect on me. I truly love her! I hope she can find a way to love me to. I hope I can get close to her and talk to her. _

End of Flash Back

"So Bella that the story. It took a day to get to you and then another day to get close to you. I wanted to make sure that I would not be killed before I got to talk you. But it looks like all the Cullen's are gone." Looked at her and she let out sigh.

"Yes they all left because I am nothing but weak human that looks like dish rage next to them." I saw my angle start to cry again. Why can she not see what I see?

"Bella you are not a weak human." She starts to say something but I could not take it anymore. I toke her face in my hands and closed in on her lips. I could smell her it was the best scent ever. I could hear her heart pound in her chest her breath turned ragged. She closed the distance between us. When I felt her soft warm lips on me, I lost control. I got off the chair and straddled her weaving my finger in her hair. I let out a moan she felt so warm and soft. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth. She tasted like sunshine warm and bright. When I felt her tongue enter my mouth it drove my wild. I loved the way she started to take control. My lips moving with hers and her tongue explored my mouth. I toke her bottom lip in between my teeth and bit it lightly she let out a sexy low moan. I felt her hand roaming my back side. Then all of a sudden I felt her hand go under my shirt. I let out another moan her warm hand was making its way to my breast. Then like rain on a parade. I heard a car pulling up to the drive way. I pulled away she looked so sexy with her hair all messy swollen lips and very rosy cheeks. It was hard not kiss her again.

"Bella you might what to get your hand out of my shirt. I think your father is home." She blushed deeply as she pulled her hand out of my shirt.

"I-I-I am sorry. I know how hard it is for you to keep control around are us and I am so stupid. I should know better by now." She looked down and away from me. I didn't like that she apologize.

"Bella never say you are stupid. I was the one who attacked you. If anything you should be mad at me. Now listen your father home. I'll go out window and come back later tonight just leave you front door open so I can come in ok." I gave her one last peck on the check before going out the window. I would rather leave using the front but her father was home and I didn't what to make trouble for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ORD**

**So I just finished this chapter and I just really wanted to upload it. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I do need a beta if interested just send me a message. **

**So once again I don't own twilight.**

B POV

I watched her leave my room. Ok what the hell just happened? One second we were talking and the next she is takes my face in her hands and is pulling me in. When she stopped half way throw I caught her scent and something inside me took over. Her lips were smooth and to my surprised not as cold as Edwards lips. Then when I felt her on me it was like lighting going throw me. I left alive again. It was one of the best feelings in the world for me, but also one of the scarcest moments. I am still heeling from Edward or I am. What about Jake? Jake is my best friend I know he likes me more than a friend but I just don't see him in that way. I know he doesn't like being in the friend zone but that is all he has ever been for me. What I am going to do, I planned on meeting Jake today after school for homework and working on the bikes. I have to cancel Victoria is coming back tonight and I just need to talk to her and for her to hold me. Wait what I am thinking Victoria holding me! Ok I just need to think about this a little more. Just then I heard Charlie calling for me.

"Bella! Bella!" You would think that he could tell that I was in my room.

"DAD in my room! Just come on in!" I yell and I could hear him making his way up the stairs.

"Hey kid. So I got your message. Sorry to hear about the truck. The schools called to tell me that you didn't show up so I guessed you were at home" He smiled at me.

"You guessed right. Sorry about school but it was 5 mile walk in the rain."

"Yes I understand do you what me to give you a ride to school?"

"I don't think that is a good idea right now. I fell down on the way home and hurt my ankle." I explained but he just shook his head at me.

"Oh Bella what I am going to do with you? I swear half my income goes to doctors alone." He was laugh at his joke I however was not laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha you're a real funny dad. Looks like you get to keep this week's pay check. It's just a twisted ankle it will be better by tomorrow." I said.

"Ok Bells so are you hunger I could go to the dinner and get us something to eat or I could make us something?" Just as he said this my stomach growled not lough enough for him to hear. What its lunch time it can't be. I left for school at 7:50 and I got home at what like 8:20 I am guessing. Plus at least 5 minutes to dress and get my face clean off. Victoria's story did not take that long to tell. It couldn't have lasted more than an hour and a half. So that puts me at what 9:35 and Charlie's lunch break starts at 11:30. OMG VICTORIA AND I MADE OUT FOR LIKE 2 HOURS. It did not feel like 2 hours it felt more like 5 minutes at the most. I guess time does fly when you're having fun.

"Bella, earth to Bella come in Bella!" Charlie voice finally broke throw. I looked up, and I could tell he had been talking to me and I had not heard a word he said. "Bella I said that I in the mood for a BLT."

"What, yeah that sounds great dad. Just get me one too extra bacon, and pickles on the side. With a lager coke light on the ice."

"Ok I'll be right back." Just as he was out the door he turned around. "Honey you ok because you are acting weird." Charlie got this look of worry. I wish that I had not acted like a zombie. I feel so guilty for making him worry.

"Yeah I just toke some pain meds." I gave my most cheerful smile. He grunted and nodded then turned and left. Ok so what now? Victoria is in love with me, so what that does not mean that she will stay with me. She can leave if she wants the Cullen's did, but she made me feel alive again. Jake had been trying to do that every scene I gave him the bikes to work on. From just the short time that we have meet again she has taken care of me, told me how she fell in love with me, kissed me, and had made me fell alive again. Ok that is it I have to stop compering her to Edward and the Cullen's. Victoria is her own person. It has been at least 4 months and it is pathetic that I acted like a zombie for that long. When Victoria comes to night I am going to ask her on a date because it time that I take control of my life. I'll just tell her I want to move slowly. Just as I made up my mind my phone started to ring. From the ring tone I could tell it was Angela.

"Hi Angela."

"Hey Bella what happened to you today, are you sick or something?" She sound upset.

"No my truck broke down and I was walking home when I hurt my ankle. So I just gave up on school today, and why are you on the phone you never break the rules." I said using a mocking tone.

"Hey I am not always a prefect angle, and plus Miss. Quinn got sick in the middle of class. So we got to leave like 30 minutes early for lunch."

"Why does everything exciting happen when I am not at school?" I could hear her laughing.

"Ha so do you what me to come over after school today. I kind of have something to tell you it is important, and I can bring your homework over to."

"Sure you can come over anytime." I said.

"Ok sounds like a plan I'll be over right after school bye."

"Alright see you soon bye." So I just have to text Jake and tell him that tonight's plans are canceled.

Me: Jake have to cancel tonight sorry.

Jake: Y

ME: Jake really you too lazy to spell out why it's 3 letters.

Jake: oh yeah u lazy 2 spell out 3 & that's 5 letters. Ha

Me::P

Jake so really y can't u comes over?

Me: Hurt my ankle and plus my friend Angela want to talk about girl stuff.

Jake: Oh ok :*(

ME" Jake don't be too sad I'll see you tomorrow.

Jake: This Jacob's teachers Mrs. Song Jake will texts you back after detection tonight.

ME: Hey go easy on the kid it was my fault for texting him.

Jake: I'll keep that in mind.

After that was done I was wondering were Charlie had gone. I was getting really hungry, and thirsty. Just as I was about to call him, he called me.

"Hey Bella just got off the phone with station another wolf attack. Sorry looks like you're on your own for lunch."

"No problem dad I can make myself something."

"Ok Sorry I'll pick us up something for dinner tonight to make it up for lunch. Ok bye love you." He hung up right away. Looks like I am one my own.

I made my way down stairs slowly making sure not to put too much weight on my ankle. I made bowl of roman, got a bag of chips, the rest of my strawberry ice cream and a bottle of water. Somehow I made it to the living room and without dropping a single thing. I turn on the TV hoping to find something to watch. Score the Steve Wilkos show is on. It is one of my guilty pleasers as I set in and watch as a 15 year old girl tell Steve that she did not know who her baby daddy was, and that she had slept with 67 guys but could only find 5 to take the DNA test. As the show end so did my food. I went to find something else to watch to pass the time, and to my joy it was marathon of the best of Steve. I lost track of time and I kept wishing I could see this guy live. I heard my door bell ring. I paused the show about a guy wanting to marry his sister. I got up from the couch and when to the door. I opened the door to see it was Angela. She was wearing a pink coat, long sleeve pink shirt, and black jeans with pink boots. I open the door wider and step out of the way to letter her in.

"I thought Angela and I were supposed to meet after school not the pink panther." We both laughed a little I toke her coat while she got out of her boots.

"Ha very funny Bella, I was just in a pink mood today." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Hey at lest you look good in pink so what did you what to tell me don't worry Charlie will not be home till at least 7 tonight. So go head and take a long as you want."

"Ok well Bella I am a witch."

She said the last part so soft I all most didn't hear her. Angela is a witch of course she is why not if vampires are really then was not witches. "Bella I know I must sound crazy right now but it's true. Here I can prove it." And prove it she did with a finger she pointed at my half empty water bottle and lifted it up in to the air. Then settled it back on to the table.

"Angela I never thought you were crazy, but why are you telling me this now? Does everyone know but me?" I was starting to wonder if Santa clause was real or not at this point.

"No one know you see my whole family is the same as me. The reason I'm telling you is because I was trying to look into the future to see if I got the scholarship to Seattle University. However I got a vision of you in pain asking for someone to help you and to make the fire stop. It end just as fast as it came. I was scared and today when you didn't show up to school I thought I was too late." I could hear and see worry in her. She truly was scared for me. "Bella you can't tell anyone about me and my family. You see my family was one of the few that escaped from the Salem witch trials and I know that we live in a modern day society but I scared that people with turn on my family." She looked so scared I wanted calm her down but I didn't know what to do.

"Angela if witch are real are vampires real to?" I wanted to know if she knew about the Cullen's. I looked right in to her eyes.

"Are you asking if I know about the Cullen's?" she said as she led my gaze.

"Yes."

"I do know about the Cullen's they are vamps. I could tell from the moment I saw then, as a witch in training I have learned as much as I can about them. You see we have little information on them. In the book that I studied about vamps it fit the Cullen's perfectly except for the eyes. That is until one day out of the blue Edward can up to me and said that the reason their eyes were golden was because they drink animal not human blood. That was the only thing he ever said to me."

"Angela so what else is out in the world? I just have to know." I said

"Bella it not my place to tell you I am sorry but I already broke two laws don't make me break more." I could see that scared look on her face again and deiced not to push her anymore. I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for trusting me to keep your secret and for telling me about your vision. I don't think you have to worry about me." After all I have Victoria. That thought made my heart start to race.

"Ok but if would don't mind I would like to put protection spells on your house." Angela truly wanted to help me and plus extra protection could not hurt.

"Yeah go right ahead." She got up from the couch and open her book bag and got out a really old looking book and a white candle. She lit the candle and open the book she stared to read and I could not understand her. It must be Latin, or very old langue it sound so fluent and strong. Then she started to glow a little. She kept it up for 10 or 15 minutes and she kept glowing brighter and brighter if she kept this up I would need sun glass before too long then she start to slow down and then stop. She got the candle turned three time in blow it out. She sat down a motioned for my bottle of water. I gave to her and she toke a big gulp.

"Thanks Bella wow that take a lot of me." She said looking a little proud of her self.

"Thank you I felt safer already." I told her and it was true I did fell safer. "Angela I don't mean to be rude or anything but why did you glow."

"Oh you're not being rude. That is just how my magic leaves my body, when I am doing a big spell. My mom is the same way, but my dad and bothers have lighting come out of them." She explained. As she put her book and candle away she got out a blue folder labeled homework. "Here you go Bella." She smiled as she handled it to me.

"What the hell!" I said. There at least has to be about 10 sheets.

"Claim down it not that bad trust me most of it is poems for Miss. Quinn class. To study for next Fridays test." Angela was right it was mostly poem easy ones to. "Bella I have to get going I promised my mom that would help her make dinner tonight." We both got out of the couch and I got her coat as she put on her boots. We gave each other a quick hug and she left. Something kept bugging me. Was else out there Angela said she couldn't tell me but maybe Victoria could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry it took so long just very busy at work but I got a couple day off so I will try and update as soon as possible.**

An hour later Charlie came home looking tried and worn out I felt bad for the guy.

"Hi dad how was work?" I said while help unpack the food from the brown paper bag.

"It was long Bells very long we must have tracked those wolfs for a good 30 miles but we got nothing. we kept going over the scene and the other scenes but we get nothing. We just can't find out where the wolfs keep going. It disses hearting Bells telling the families that we can't find the monsters that killed their loved ones. But what really gets me is that people have no marks on then expect a huge part of their neck has been ripped out." I reach across the table gave, his hand a squeeze.

"Dad you are doing the best you can. I bet you'll find them." I gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Bells." After that we eat and talked about other thing. I told him about my day leaving out Angela being a witch, and of course Victoria. When we had finished eating Charlie help clean up, and went to bed. It was almost 9 and I felt like I needed a shower. I went into my room got my towel and head for the shower before I got in I turn on the radio in the bathroom. I tuned into my favorite station.

"Well Hello and your listing to 94.7 The Hits yours station for the best hits. That last song was It Wasn't Me by Shaggy that went out to Debbie from John. Once again John says it wasn't what it looked like please baby come back to me. We'll be right back with your request if you have song in mind just calls me at 765-371-HITS." Then a bunch of ads started god I hate radio ads they take forever and they are so cheese sometimes. "Hello you are the next caller this Stan the truck man and what can I play for you."

"Hey Stan this is V. I would like to hear Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison." Wait a second she sound almost like Victoria.

"Ok sure thing and any one special this is for V."

"Yes this goes out to the most beautiful pear of brown eyes."

"Ok brown eyes this goes out to you." With that the song stared to play. I always loved this song just because I always thought that my eyes were my best feature. As I finished my shower I felt so much better my ankle didn't hurt anymore plus I felt more awake, and ready to see Victoria. I went into my room and pick out my pajamas very carefully if she was coming over tonight it wasn't going to be like when Edward came over to spend the night. I wasn't going to wear some old clothes. so instead I picked out a light purple silky tank top and matching short bottoms with lace trimming. Alice had bought me at around 12 of these outfits but I never wore then. It was around 9:45 and I had no clue when Victoria would get here. My hair was wet and so to kill time I blow dried my hair. I felt pretty ridicules doing my hair when I was going to go to sleep. Plus it was going to end up looking like rats nest in the morning. When I fished my hair it was almost 10 so brushed my teeth and put on a little lip gloss. I heard my phone going off and by the time I got to it I had missed Angela calling me. She left a message about calling her back A.S.A.P. I was about to when the sound of my front door opening sent my heart racing. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Bella it me Victoria." The sound of her voice clamed my heart. I opened the door for her, and was it possible for her to look more breath taking then the last time I saw her. She had changed her clothes and it made me giggly a little she was wearing, a dark blue tang top with black fuzzy sleeping shorts.

"Hey Victoria you look great." She really did even with those clothes on and hair in a mess bun. She gave me a smile and gave me a peek on the check. I loved how with that little kiss it made me feel alive.

"So do you. Could I come into your room or do you want to talk in the living room." She asked.

"Oh sorry about that come in take witch ever seat you would like." I said. She went straight to the rocking chair. I went and sat on the edge of my bed.. "Vitoria I have something to ask you."

"Alright what is that you want to ask." She toke my hand and I felt a small tingle run down my back.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" I made sure not stutter and not to say it in a whisper. I also made sure to look her straight in the face. Her red eyes dances with what looked like joy and she giggled and gave me a hug and kissed my head.

"Oh of course Bella and we can go as slow as you want. You have no idea how happy you have made me." She then sat back down on the rocking chair. "So Bella what did you do the rest of the day?"

"Well after you left I made some lunch and my friend Angela came over."

"Did anything else happen today?" What was she getting at what else could have possible happened today that when it hit me the song she wanted to know if I heard the song.

"Yes I head the song you requested for me thank you. I love that song." I gave her another peek on the cheek.

"Well I am glad you heard it I was not sure if you would get it or not. However that is not what I am taking about, because as I was coming to your house I got this feeling of not being welcomed and for some reason there are cats around you house "OH right she was just feeling the spell on her but what was with the cats. I let go of her hand and looked out my window, and I bet there were at around 20 cast outside my house.

"What the hell is going on? What in the world did Angela do?"I yell the last part. I was not worried about waking Charlie. He was used to me screaming at night.

"Who is this Angela and what does she have to do with the cats?" She gave me a what-in-the-world-is-going-on type of look.

"Angela is my friend and is a witch and-"I did not get to finish that sentences because speck of the devil Angela was calling me again. "It's Angela calling maybe she can shed some light on what is going on." I said.

"Bella I am so sorry please don't hate me please." Angela sounded frantic.

"Ok clam down what is going on and why are there like 20 cats outside my house?" I really need an answer.

"Well I messed up the spell. I'll tell you about it tomorrow at school I am just calling to say sorry and don't worry about the cat they will leave soon. If it makes you feel better I'm in a lot of trouble at home because of it." She sound so upset. I heard Victoria laugh and I shot her a look and she stop but still had a smile on her face.

"Angela don't worry about it I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." I hung up the phone sat back down.

"So she is a witch the last witch really witch I saw was back in 1923. However she knew how to handle her spells." She said.

"Well at least I will get the full story tomorrow. So Victoria now that you know how my day went how was your day." She gave me a sad look. "Victoria you can tell me anything I won't be mad at you." I toke her hands in my and gave then a kiss.

She toke a beep breath. "Well after seeing you I went to find a place to live or hide out. I need money so ran to Port Angels and sold all the jewels that I had and my fur coat. That I hide before coming to look for you. I made a ton of cash you should have seen the look on the jewelers face when I showed him all my jewels. Well I rent out that house at the end of your block. I hope that was ok with you?" She stopped and waited on my responds.

"Victoria it's ok that you rent that house at lest you will be close to me." I gave her hands a squeeze. "So what else did you do?"

"Well I went shopping and got some stuff for the house and some clothes. I also got enrolled in your high school."

"You what you're going to be going to High school but why?" What was it with vampires going to high school I would be bored to death going year after year?

"Well mostly because of you and also I have never been to school before. It's a new expression for me James never let us stays in one place to long to get any education. Also I am just 18 but if you what technical I am 462 years old."

"YOUR 462 YEARS OLD!" I yelled I could believe that she was that old sure she didn't look it but still that older then Carlisle.

"Well yes I was born in 1550 and was change in 1568. Wow that does make sound old." She just smiled at me. It was odd to think of her as 18 because I have never thought of her age. I was starting to get used to her smiling and her red eyes when something about her eyes look different then before they were lighter. "Bella are you all right?" She stops smiling.

"Victoria why do your eyes look lighter than before?" I asked and she looked away.

"Bella after I left the store I need to hunt and I tried the Cullen way of hunting I really did. I went to the woods outside of town and caught the scent of deer so I when after it and as I caught it and started to drain it. Some people came and I just lost control complete lost it. I drained then and I feel so bad because I just wanted to make you proud of me and I failed." She hunched over and started to whimper. I go off the bed and went to her. I hung her and sat on her lap. She put her head on my chest, and I ran my hand throw her hair trying to get her to stop whimpering.

"Victoria I know that you are trying your hardest. I know that it is going to take time for you stop drink human blood. I mean you have been set in your ways for like 460 years. I know it must not be easy for you. Take Jasper for an example he still struggles and he's like 150." She stopped whimpering and lifted her head from my chest.

"Thank you for at least trying to understand me. I will try but it not going to happen or night maybe not even for a few years but I will do my best." Well it was start at least maybe in like 20 years she gets better at not hunting people. It was Victoria not the wolf that was the cause of the deaths of those hikers.

"Victoria you have to stop hunt around here. My dad has been trying to find what has been killing the hiker and campers around here. He thinks it wolfs, it been eating him up not know what killed those people." I gave her hug and got off her lap and sat back down on my bed.

"I will try my best. I'll go hunting out of state from now on. If you would like you can call V." She smiled at me. It was time to change the subject and I didn't feel like talking about hunting anymore.

"OK V why are you pajamas?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I am back sorry it took so long. Had family from out of town and then went on a trip. So here's chapter 5 and to answer some question the wolfs will confront Victoria. So what would you like should I make chapter 6 very long and have Jake turn and have the wolf confront Victoria or should I have Jake turn in chapter 6 and in chapter 7 have Jake and the rest of the wolfs confront Victoria. Ok just let m e know that you would like.

"So Victoria why are you wearing pajamas" I had never seen a vampire wear anything but dress clothes before.

"I just love the feeling of soft fabric." As she said this she stretch on the chair and the movement made her shirt go up. I caught site of her perfect flat stomach and without thinking I reached out and ran my fingers over her. I heard a soft moan come from Victoria. We look at each for a second, and she was on me again. Well so much for taking thing slow. She was stranding me again and it was the best feeling in the world her body on me, then she spoke. "Bella I need to kiss you." Then I felt her lips on me. She licked my lower lip and I open my mouth and she deepened the kiss. As we explored each other's mouths, I felt a fire start in between my legs. I let out loud moan and opened my legs a little and she slid a leg in between my thighs. It felt like heaven feeling the silk of the fabric on me while her leg rubbing my core. Wanting to return the favor I started to rub my thigh in between her legs. "Oh My God Bella that feels so fucking good." I couldn't say anything I just captured her lips with mine. I kissed her like it was the last kiss I would ever have. I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter. Then I felt something good building up. "V faster." I moaned. My hands wonder all over her body. Once again my hand went under her shirt and this time I felt her breast. I played with her nipple just squeezing and pinching. "Bella squeeze harder please." She panted. As I squeezed harder I heard her moan. She was going fast and I could not take it anymore I was coming. "V I am coming!" I practically yelled. "God Bella you felt so good!" With a couple thrust we came and Victoria just lay on top of me kissing my neck while I catch my breath.

"V that was amazing. I have never done anything like that before." I said in between gasps of air. It was true Edward and I never went beyond first. I was so hot but V was helping me cool down with her body on top of mine.

"So I take it you're not mad at me for attacking you." She said as she left a trail of kisses a cross my left shoulder.

"No it takes two tango. If you remember I made the first move this time." I just wonder what time it was the last we did something like this it lasted for 2 hours. I looked at my clock it wasn't that late only 12:39. I did fell super tried but so happy. I felt V snuggle her face in my neck.

"I think I should go." When she said that I felt myself tense up I didn't want her to go. That thought scared me was I becoming to attach to quickly again? "I just need to hunt a little before school. Plus if I stay you might never get any sleep tonight, don't worry I think I will go hunting in Idaho. I almost forgot I got a cell phone. Give me your cell so I can give you the number please." I reached over and hand her my phone. "You know sometime I can't believe how far technology has come. It makes me feel old when I think back sometimes."

"Well if it helps you don't look a day over 300." She stuck her tough out at me. I laughed and then it hit again I was in my room with Victoria developing very strong feeling for her. This woman whom I was so scared of coming back to killing me. Life was crazy on moment I was with Jake helping fix the bikes and the next moment I was making out with Victoria. I guess was in my own little world, because as I came back she was giving me a-are-you-ok kind of look. When she open her mouth to speak I put a finger to her lips and ssshh her. I was having epiphany. I looked at her face I was concentrating really closely and if I stared hard enough I could see faint hints of freckles. Prefect wide eyes and high check bones. Even though I didn't know that much about her I could feel a pull towers her, and I Isabella Marie Swan was falling in love with Victoria. I reached over and cupped her face with my hands pulled in. "Victoria I am falling for you." She smiled and kissed me.

"Bella that means the world to me it truly does. I don't want to leave now Bella but I must go. If I don't I think that we may end up doing something to fast." She said with a smile.

"I don't what you to go either but I have a feeling your right." We got up off the bed and walk down to the stairs to the front door. I put on my slipper that I had left at the foot of the steps. I opened the door we step outside and just like Angela said the cats were gone. It was cold outside but with Victoria standing side by side with me it didn't feel so cold. I looked up to night sky seeing all the stars and the big full moon it was just so pretty outside. I turned to Victoria so see that she was doing the same thing looking at the moon. I gave her a hug and snuggled into her chest she wrapped her arms around me. "Good night V. I'll see you soon." I lifted my head and standing on my tip toes gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Good night my sweet Bella I'll pick you for school tomorrow." With one last tight squeeze she let go and ran down the street. I sighed and went back upstairs. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I need all the sleep I could get. As I entered my room I could smell V's scent all over my bed. I inhaled her scent and I drifted off to sleep.

That night I had a very odd dream I was walking down the street when out of no were Rosalie comes running up to me pleading for my help. I shook my head no when V shows up but it's too late Rose is dragging me away. Then my alarm goes off waking me up. I got up and tried to forget about the dream. I hurried to get ready. I look throw my shirts and pick out a red sweater with a V-neck. I normally don't wear it because it a little tight and little low cut. It's something Alice had bought me and always wanted me to wear but once again I never did till now. With Victoria I fell myself growing more confidence each second. I put on some dark blue jeans and my black ankle boots anther gift from Alice. Alice I missed her so much. She was like a little sister to me witch is weird because she older than me. When I had to do boring stuff like cleaning or grocery shopping Alice always made it fun. She would always and I mean always instead on sitting inside the shopping cart and grab this from the shelf and say "Trust me Bella you will thank me later in the week." And I did thank her she saved me countless trips to the store. When I had to do house work and a lot of it she would come over in a Laura Cleaver outfit with pearls and heels the whole 9 yards, and help me clean. It would take twice as long but only because we end up gossiping and laughing so much. She was just like sister when Edward didn't sleep over Alice did, and we would stay up talking. She was like the sister I always wanted but never had. When they left I just wish I could say bye to her my little sister. I finished getting ready and I had to the bathroom and wash my face free of the tears that I had shed for Alice. After I was finished in the bathroom I went down stairs to see Charlie drink a cup of coffee.

"Dad good morning hopes you slept great." I asked.

"I did Bells. So I was thinking that I would give you ride to school today and pick you up. Then when I get off we can tow your truck to Billy's and have Jake look to see if he can fix it. If not we can sell it for scrap and just use that money to buy you a new one. I called your mom last night about it before I went to sleep and she said that she would help out with getting you a new car. No matter how much it cost looks like that new husband of hers is staring to make series money." He said but he did look upset instead he looked happy for my mom. Charlie was such a sweet guy. He really needs to find someone.

"Well thanks dad but no need for a ride I am getting one from a friend. I do like the rest of the plan I was supposed hang out with Jake last night. A new car wouldn't be too bad but I hope Jake can save the truck." Speaking of Jake reminded me that he never texted me back I hope that he was okay.

"Ok then well I will see you later tonight Bells. I should be home around 5 tonight have a good day at school." He finished putting on his jacket and left out the front door. I had a pop tart and glass of oranges juice. While I eat I got out my phone and notice I had two missed texts one was from Victoria the other from Jake.

Jake: Srry 4 not txt bck last night. Don't feel well. Feeling better 2day hop l8r

ME; Ok well me and Charlie are coming over around 630ish. Do you know what you have is it the flue because that is going around right now half the town has it.

Jake; IDK maybe all I know is that my muscles r super sore. Dad says it growing pains but idk he kept giving me a funny look. I tell u more 2night

Me: ok later

Jake was staring to scare me little he was having these huge growths spurts out of know were. One day I swear he shot up like 5 inches in a day it was crazy. Well at least I get to see him later tonight.

Victoria: Hi I missed you last night. Cannot wait to see you again call me or text me when you would like me to come over.

Me: Hey miss you to you can come over right now if you would like.

Victoria: Ok I'll be right over

I was about to text her see you soon when I heard the doorbell ring. As I went to answer the door I looked in the hall mirror to make sure I looked ok. I opened the door and the first thing Victoria does is pull me into a hug. I quickly rap my arm around her we stay in the hug for a good minute be for Victoria lest go.

"Hey you do know that you are supposed to say who's there before opening the door right." She said as she gives me a quick kiss on the check. Once again I enjoy the feeling her touches give me. "So I hope you had wonderful rest of the evening and do I look alright for the first day of school?" She steps back and turns around so I can see. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white v neck with a bird necklace and matching knee high brown leather boots and skinny jeans with a lot of brackets and rings. I like her bag a lot it's a dark brown color with to lager pockets in front and it has buckles instead of zippers. All together she looks like one of the Cullen's expecting for her hair and her eyes. her hair is wild and curly like she just came back from running she looks good with her hair like that, but her eyes how was going to hide her red eyes. "Do you like it, and I don't know what to do about my eyes?"

"Of course I do you look lovely, but I was just think about your eyes they are bright red. Hey why don't you come inside it cold outside plus we have about 20 minutes be for we have to leave for school." I moved out of the way to let her by she went in to the living room and sat down. I sat right next to her when the I idea just hit me. "Wow I can't believe we haven't thought of it before just tell everyone at school you are wearing contacts."

"Good I thought I would have to go around for the rest of the school year wearing sunglass." V put an arm around me and I snuggled closer to her. She turned to face me and lowered her head so she could reach my lips. The second our lips meet I could tell that it was going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok Sorry for taking so long. I'll do my best to post the next chapter within a couple of day. So I still need a beta so this story is still un-beta sorry about that well here you people go the next chapter of ORD hope you like it the next chapter I hope to have up my Monday.

**I Don't Own Twilight**

*************************************************************************************The kiss was short but sweet. I didn't feel like going to school and just skip the day so V and I could talk and get to know each other. I had a million questions to ask her. "Hey V what is your favorite color?" It was the first one to pop into my mind.

"It would have to lavender. I like how it looks in the sun, and what about you?" She asked.

"Well it tends to change from day to day, and todays color is red." I said tucking one of her curls behind her ear. She shrived a little, and that put a grin on my face to know that my touch had that much of an effect on her.

"Ok then I have question for you. How are you going to introduce me at school?" How was I going to introduce her school?

"Well to be honest I have no clue? How about you're my new neighbor that I was nice enough to help out and show around town." That was a good explain as anything else. "Ok so what is your cover story for Forks and what is the name are you going by?" We need to get as much figured before school.

"Well the name I will be using is Victoria Ambrosine Amaryllis Bennet. I moved here from Juno, Alaska I just choose a random state. My mother and father were killed in a car crash about a year ago and I've been on my own scene then." Well at lest it was simple cover story.

"Ok well now that we got the story down we should head down to school." We got up from the couch. I went to get my coat but of course I manage to bang the side of my leg with the coffee table. "Oh god that fucking hurts!" I yelled.

"Bella are you alright?" I turn around to see V looking very worried. She's going to have get use to me hurting myself.

"Yes just being clumsy me. You will get used to it. Come on lets go we are going to be late." I said as I put on my coat. We made it out side without me hurting myself again. I looked around and saw no car. "V do you have a car or are planning on running to school?" Please let her have car some were around here. I wasn't the biggest fan of running.

"Well I was planning on getting a car today or tomorrow. I hope you don't mind running till I get a car?" She gave me an alpogetve look.

"No running will be fine." I gave a smile and she helped me claim on to her back. I rapped my legs around her waist and arm around her neck. If she was human I pretty sure I would be choking her. _God I hope it's over soon_. It's just that run was a little too fast for my taste it like ride a horse that goes from 0 to 90 in three seconds. I held my breath and shut my eyes. I also buried my face in to her neck and wait to take off.

"Bella its ok you can open your eyes and breath. I am not going to run to fast." She said. _Oh gods sometimes feel like a wimp. Ok Bella you can do this time to get used to running after all it not likes her going to drop me I hope._ I did as she said I took a breath and looked up. "Ok Bella I am going to start running." Then we were off she didn't run at the neck breaking paces that Edward did. Instead she eased in to it letting me adjusted to the speed. To my amazement I was starting to a joy myself. She seems to scene that I was relaxing. "You see Bella it fun. Just relax and joy the ride." We toke the path that I had taken yesterday crossed the woods. I saw my truck and smiled at the thought of seeing my best friend later tonight. I still had to tell V maybe she could come with me? I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't even notice that we were a block away from school. "Bella earth to Bella."

"What…" I look around and I got off her back. "Wow that was fast. Thanks for the lift." I start to walk towards school. That's when she grabbed my hand pulled me behind some trees and kissed me. I smiled and lend into the kiss and before I could deepen the kiss she pulled away. I frowned I wasn't done yet. "Why did you stop?"

"Well I just wanted a quick kiss before school." She winked at me and toke my hand in hers.

"Well do you know what class you have?" I asked her as we reached the school. I saw Angela with her boyfriend Ben. I let go off V's hand and waved to Angela.

"Yes I do but if you what to know come to the office with me?" She whispered in my ear. Her cold breath sent a shiver through me.

"Yes I'll come with you. Come on me what you to meet some of my friend we still have 15 minutes before school starts." I walk over to Angela and Ben. I could see Mike and Jessica walk up to bench outside were we meet if it wants raining.

"Hi Bella how are you and who is your friend? I am Jessica." Jessica said in the most fake voice I ever heard. I rolled my eyes at her she didn't notice. I looked at Angela and I saw the expression on her face it was that of horror. Her eyes were wide and mouth was open as she looked at Victoria. I looked at her and mouthed TELL YOU LATER. She nodded trying to act normal but failed as she keep staring a V bright red eyes.

"Hi everyone this is my new neighbor Victoria." I smile at everyone hoping that they would at least be nice to her. I know that humans are nerves around vampires because we can scene the danger around them. "Victoria the guy in the red hoodie is Mike, you already know Jessica, the girl in the pink coat is Angela, and the guy in the Spiderman hoodie is Ben."

"Hey I am Victoria but if you what you can call me V." She gave everyone a smile. I could see that they were unease around her just like when Edward or Alice was hanging around while I talked to them.

"Hey Victoria are you related to the Cullen's at all?" Mike asked. All eyes were on Victoria and me.

"No I never heard of them? My last name is Bennet." She lied so smoothly I almost believed her.

"Really because you look just like them except for the eyes why do you have red eyes?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, Mike stops asking her so many questions it's rude. Hello V nice to meant you I am Ben." Ben was a nice guy I am happy that Angela and he were together.

"No it oks Ben. You see the reason I have red eyes it because I wear contacts and I decided to get colored ones this time around." Just as she finished the ten minute warming bell went off.

"Ok Well I'll see you guy in class I told V that I would show her the way to the office." I said. On the way to the office I felt my phone vibrate.

Angela: Hey wtf with Vamptoira I will be going to the bathroom in 15 the one by the vending machines meet me there.

Well Angela didn't sound too happy but I figured as much. When we walk into the office the secretary almost dropped her coffee. I could tell what she was thinking another Cullen.

"Hello My Name is Victoria Ambrosine Amaryllis Bennet. My the new student I Emailed all my old school record yesterday and you also got a call from my old principal a Mrs. Maid." V said.

"Of course I have everything ready for you to go dear. Here is your schedule as well as sheet for your teacher to sigh just bring it in at the need of the day. Also your planner that teacher needs to sigh for you to go to the bathroom or locker; and you locker number and locker combo is inside the planner. Well that's everything see you later have a nice day." She gave V a smile and nod before she got on the phone. As we left the office I could hear her telling someone that she thought the Cullen's were back with a new kid. That made me upset V just got here and rumors are ready starting. Well that live for you in a small town.

"So what class do you have?" She pulled out her schedule to let me look at it.

"Well how many do we have together?" She said with an all knowing smile. I looked at it it was almost identical to my schedule expected for a math we had it at the same time but with different teachers.

"Let me guess you broken into the schools network and tried got in all my class but couldn't get us in the same math class?" I said as we went down to English together.

"Well to be honest no I thought about doing that but that sound a little stalkerish. It just worked out that way." She smiled and gave me quick kiss on the head. I stopped before we reached the classroom and gave her a hug.

Just as we walked in when the late bell rang I quickly got to my set. While V handed the teacher the slip, and made her introduced her to the class. I hear some be hide me say the same thing Mike did. That they thought she was a Cullen. The set next mine was open so V just sat next to me. She smiled at me opening her book and starting to take notes. She looked like she was really concentrating. We were done with Shakespeare for now and had moved on to American poetry. I looked up and it was time to meet Angela in the restroom. I raised my hand to get excused. I had sent V a text that said Angela want to talk to me and I would tell her later about it. When I got to bathroom it was quite to quite. I found Angela sit on a sink.

"Hi Angela you wanted to talk?" I whispered.

"Yes first what is with the Vamp I thought that they were all gone from this area? Second why are you hang out with one that drinks human blood and don't lie to I saw her eyes they we bright red! Third you don't have to keep your voice down I put a spell on the bathroom so people walking by cant hear what we are talking about." Angela said in an angry tone that I had never heard her use before now.

"Really Angela another spell because the last one you did turn out so well. Ok I'll give you a quick recap because we only have 5 min left before the send some to look for us. Victoria is back because of me I'll tell you more when I have time. Secondly she is trying to drink animal blood but it hard for her she been on humans for a good 400 years. Ok now it's your turn what was with all the cats outside my house." She huffed at me. I could tell that she was not happy with me for not given her the whole story.

"So I was performing a spell and I was trying very hard to concentrate and make sure I did it right when all of sunned my cat came out of now were and stared to scratch my leg when I was to say _**Servat domus saltus sunt spiritus mali tueri **_which means Have the spirits of the forest guards her house and protect her from harm. With my cat coming and distracting me I said _**Habere felis saltus custodit domum et tueri iniuriam**_ witch means Have the cats of the forest guards her house and protect her from harm. That what happened sorry about that again." She had a guilty look on her and I could tell her heart was in the right place.

"It ok Now lest go back to class. We can talk more over lunch. Bye see you soon." I left the bathroom quickly.

The rest of the morning class went without a hitch soon it was time to go to lunch. I saw Mike wave us over to a table.

"Hey V so how are you like school so far?" Mike asked as Jessica and Ben came over to sit around the table.

"I like it a lot it is a lot big then the school I went to before. Throw I am not excited about my next class I hate math." She moaned. I did my best not laugh but Mike just shook his head in agreement. Jessica looked bored and Ben was lost in his comic book like always. I looked up and saw Angela she spotted us and sat right by me.

"Oh no I can't believe I forgot my USB at home and it had the notes that I need for history. Bella you had Mr. Cond last semester can I use your notes please?" Angela pleaded.

"Of course you can use them I think that I left them in my locker." I never throw away notes till the end of the year.

"Can we go now please?" Before I could respond to her she was already waking towards the door. I gave every one at the table a quick smile a walk off to catch up to Angela. I saw her around a corner and went into an empty class room. I followed her in and closed the door be hide me. She hoped up on a desk.

"Ok now we have some time to finish the conversion we stared. You said earlier that V was here for you why? Is what I think it is?" She said her eyes never look away from mine. "Is she here because you are her mate." The way she said it made it out to be more of a statement then a question. I toke deep breath and answered her.

"Yes." I said. For a moment I thought that she going to yelled me or something. But she just slid of the desk and walk towards me. Stopped about 5 inches away from me and lend in to give me a hug. I was so confused. I hugged her back but before she released be she pad me on the back, and let me go.

"I happy for you Bella, I truly am but please be careful. You one of my dearest friends and the only one on that I can truly be myself around so please be careful." She said in clam voice.

"Of course I'll be careful you don't have to worry." I said as I gave her anther hug. "Come on lest go back before they started to worry."

As we toke are seats I caught the last bit of the conversation that they having.

"Well after my Mom and Dad died I got emancipated it didn't make scene to have me put in foster care if I was going to be turning 18 in a couple of months. With the money I got from the estate I decide that I wanted to start over in a new state new town that I could live till I figured out what to do with my life. So here I am I don't know what I will do after high school, what about you Ben what are going be doing once you leave school?" V asked.

"Well me and Angela me are going the University of Seattle. I am going to study game design." Ben looked really excited it about. "You see I want to do something that will never get bored doing." Then for the rest of the lunch hour Ben talk about some comic books, and V asked a ton of question to everyone. She was trying hard to get to know every one of my friends. Then lunch ended and we went on with the rest of the day. That's when I realized that yes people were unease about vampires but maybe it was vampires are more unease about human. Most of the Cullen never even tried to get along with people.

"So do you want to run home or do you want to walk?" V asked. Scene I still had a million question for her I deiced walking and it didn't look like it was going to start raining for now anyway. She toke my hand and stared walking.

"Let's walk I want to spend time get to know you more. Plus once my dad gets home we are going to the La Push." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt her hand tense up. I looked up at her and she was frowning. "What the matter? Are you ok?" I turn to face her we were in the woods by this point.

"Yes of course I am fine it just that well…does think you will be safe in La Push?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be safe there V did someone say something about the "gang" if you can call it that or the wolf sighting that everyone has been talking about." It was starting to piss me off really it was bad enough that Jake kept telling me that Sam and his crew where still give him funny looks and saying thing like any day now Jake or soon very soon Jake. "V trust me I will be fine. Plus I need to spend some time with Jake after all he said that he not feeling good and I just want to make sure that he taking care of himself and why don't you come down with me." I knew that Cullen couldn't getting go to La Plush but maybe Victoria could.

"I can't go to La Plush with you Bella I am going to go to Port Angeles to get a car. I was going to ask you come with me."

"Oh well maybe next time you can come I want you to meet Jake. You can come over after you're done getting your car if you want?" I was getting the feeling that she was trying to get out of going to La Plush.

"Yes then I can take you on ride and you can see come and see my house." She looked super excide that I was coming over.

"So what kind of car are you going to get?" I was hoping she would not talk car and driver I had little knowledge of cars. We were now in the middle of the woods by my house.

"Ummm I had not given it much thought. Maybe a sport car, I am not that great with cars all I really know is that I want a red car." She all of sounded stopped were she was walking. She tilted her head up a sniffed. Her eyes became dark. "Bella get be hide me and get on my back now!" She growled. I did what she said. I looked around to see why she acting like we were in danger. As soon as I was on her back we were off. She kept running but it was weird sort of run like she would run left for a bit then right then double back. Finally I could feel her tension leave her body. She came to stop and to my surprise we were right were started but closer to my house.

"Ok what was that all about?" I was still looking around but I could see nothing out of the ordinary. Slide off her back and continued to the house.

"I smelled a…um…Wolf." She looks a little guilty like she was not telling the whole truth. I glared at her did she think I was stupid or something. I showed the door open and started taking off my coat.

"A wolf made you act like that V telling what is going on. I don't like feeling left out! Tell me what it was and do not sugar coat it." Edward always tried to sugar coat thing for me and I didn't like how that relationship ended. I walked to the living room were sitting at only just this morning. Drew back the curtains so I could see outside at least till it started to rain.

"Well it was a wolf I smell-"She was cut off by a very loud banning on the door.

"Bella if you're in there open up now or I am breaking the door down! Bella you got in till the count of three to open this door!"" the voice sounded worried and scarred but it was deep it sounded all most like Jake. It made me jump and V eyes got hard dark again. BANG. "One!" BANG. "Two!" BANG. He got to three V got up.

"Don't move." She whispered her when to the door and opened it.

"Where is she you blood sucking leach!" The voice was growling.

"Jake it that you?" I called from the couch.

"Bella you're alive!" Jake yelled as he came in to the living he grad me in huge bear huge. It was almost painful. He finally set me down and I got a good look at him. Was taller and more muscular and he was warm no not warm but hot and all he was wearing was shorts. " oh Bella I was so scared I thought I was too late I was trying my hardest to catch up to her then I lost her. But then I double back I saw you in the widow of your house and I was so scared that you were a goner!" He takes a deeper breath and hugs me one more time. That is when I hear a growl come from the front of the living room.

"Jake put me down please and what the hell are you talking about why did you think I would be dead?" But my question was fallen on death ears. Jake had me behind him and was shaking. While V got in crouching position, and both were growling at each other. To say I was lost was an understatement. I try to open my mouth to say clam down but that when four of the largest guys I had ever seen came running into my house. That seems to make thin 100 times more tense. They were all shouting and yelling at the same time.

"Jake what the hell is you thinking!?"

"Jake why don't you ever listen!"

"Jake ease up the vamp could be a Cullen!"

"Jake you idiot you just violated the treaty!"

Finally I was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. I just keep starring at a Victoria. Pleading with my eyes to help me and did they me the vamp could be a Cullen. I could feel myself getting a little head.

"Will everyone just clam the hell down can't you see that you scaring Bella." Victoria shouted. I tried to walk around Jake and his friends, but one of them grabs my shoulder. V growled and walk towards me. "Get your flea ridden paws of her now!"

I walk over to her and she toke me in her arms. I was scared and I just wanted answers. Somehow I found my voice.

"What is going on I am so lost?" I look at all the guys especially Jake. Finally after a few second of unease silences the biggest one of the unknown four to a few steps forward towards us with his palms up.

"Hello Bella you might not remember me but I am the one that found you in the woods a couple of months back. I am Sam Uley." Sam looked like he was the leader and gave off that vibe.

"OK Sam what is going here?" I asked trying to keep my voice clam. V trying to calm me started to pat my head and she a gave a quick kiss on the head.

"Stop touching her you filthy blood sucker." Jake screamed and he was shaking so hard. Two of the unknown men grab Jake by the arms and all but shoved him out the door and in to the woods and while Jake kept cursing. Sam followed them and was trying to tell Jake to calm down. I and Victoria followed them outside but it was of no use. One second Jake was screaming and the next a giant reddish brown wolf was standing were my best friend was standing. Bits of clothes were lying all around us. V had her arm wrapped around me pull away from the wolf.

"Jake?" I whispered. The wolf nodded it head and growled at V then one of the other men stared to shake a well.

"Paul clam yourself." Sam said but once again it did not work and Paul just as Jake had turn in to a wolf. The two wolf start to fight each other and before I was able to yell stop them ran father into the wood. Sam then turned to the other men. "Jared, Embry why don't you take Bella and cold one to the clearing it seems that we something to talk about." With that Sam turned into a giant black wolf and ran after the two other wolfs.

"Hey Bella it me Embry…Bella…Bella you ok?" Embry was giving me a strange look and kept talking to me but it was like I wasn't hearing him at all. I looked to V and she was saying something but I could make out the words. There was just a loud ring sound in my ears. Then everything went fuzz, then world faded into black.


End file.
